Never Forgiven
by OniHime
Summary: Ken is trapped. Trapped in his memories. Trapped in the past. Trapped between worlds. Trapped with no memories, but of that of the Digimon Emperor. (Bits of angst.)
1. Nothing There: Prologue

Never Forgiven  
  
Never moving from his spot.  
  
The glow of the computer screen lit his face.  
  
Silence.  
  
Never moving from his spot.  
  
He twiddled his fingers, working. Nimble fingers. Working fingers. Bruised, battered, bleeding fingers.  
  
His eyes never closed. Open doorways with no doors.  
  
Never going out. Never going in.  
  
Never moving from his spot.  
  
Bad things happen said the faceless boy.  
  
Bad things happen...  
  
Oh Lord, do not rebuke me in Your wrath, nor chasten me in Your hot displeasure!  
  
Never moving. Never being hurt again.  
  
Fingers bleeding, bleeding, bleeding on the keyboard, never stopping.  
  
For Your arrows pierce me deeply, and Your hand presses me down.  
  
A sliver of hallway light fell on his face.  
  
Never blinking.  
  
There is no soundness in my flesh because of Your anger, nor any health in my bones because of my sin.  
  
Ken said a voice.  
  
Never looking at his mother.  
  
Would you like something to eat?  
  
For my iniquities have gone over my head; like a heavy burden they are too heavy for me.  
  
Steaming white stuff in front of his face, in his way.  
  
He knocked it over, never looking at her shocked face.  
  
Another figure, another voice, then the one from earlier, and then the new one, loud.  
  
Ken!!  
  
My wounds are foul and festering because of my foolishness.  
  
Being pulled. Outward, inward, back and forth.  
  
The mother, the father, the son, the computer...  
  
Nothing There  
Prologue  
  
~~~  
  
This may seem like some type of strange poem with proverbs from the bible, and it is. This is the present. Next chapter, we will get into more of what has been happening to Ken-sempei since his Kaizer days.  
  
Before, my dear friend Ko-chan from school read this, and told me what she thought it was about. What she said seemed a lot simpler, for my mind, so I have pretty much changed the outline for this story, but I like it better than what I was going to do.  
  
You do not have to review... yet, but it would seem nice if you would be so kind as to do so. But please, if you have nothing to say but means things to me about the way I handle my wording while I write short poems and whatnot, I don't want to listen. Banzai.  
  
~OniHime 


	2. Chapter 1: What Was Once Good

Never Forgiven  
  
They sat there, on a pier, in the Real World. Their hands held one another, their like-hair blowing softly in the gentle breeze.  
  
The girl, Kari, laid her head onto her lovers shoulder. He, in return, leaned his head toward hers, and pecked her forehead.  
  
Ken was happy. How could he have ever gotten away with "stealing Davis' girl?" Well, it really was thanks to Davis himself for having let his crush on the beautiful brunette fade away.  
  
Actually, Davis had grown more accustomed to having Kari as a 'best friend' than just a friend, like Yoli or some other really close person, yet not close enough for 'him' to be called a 'best friend.' Ken wouldn't even put it past him if Davis were really gay, the way their friendship went.  
  
Three months they had been going out.  
  
A week of secrecy. Two weeks of having been working up the nerve to ask her out. The rest was history, except for the first kiss.  
  
The coming night air was cool and smelled of the salty ocean. The sun crept along the edge of the blue landscape, afraid to let the vast area of water dowse its brilliance. So beautiful was it that no artist that ever was or were to be born to this undying earth could catch its brilliance in a painting or sketch.  
  
They sat there, waiting and watching as the dying sun painted its colors across the sky.  
  
"I wonder if the sunset in the Digital World resemble this," Ken said, addressing no one in particular.  
  
"We never really stopped to appreciate it there. We never paid attention to that sort of thing. Not when Piedmon and his mon wreaking havoc there, or when the Control Spires and Arukenimon and everything." When she said 'everything,' she meant, of course, the Kaizer issue, but Ken chose to ignore it. He knew she didn't mean it like that.  
  
Radiant colors danced above them.  
  
~A week later~  
  
The waitress brought their sodas and water at Denny's. Ken looked through the menu while Kari drank her cherry coke. As he chose what to order, Kari set down her glass.  
  
"Ken..." she said, "I... um..."  
  
He put the menu aside. "Yes?"  
  
"We, kinda, sorta... need to talk."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well, we've been going out for a while now, and I..."  
  
"What is it? Is there something wrong? Tell me, please."  
  
"I... I don't think it's working out."  
  
Ken blinked. "What's not working..."  
  
"I... don't think I'm ready. For a relationship I mean. I mean, yeah, we hit it off at first but... my grades are dropping, and I have cheerleading, and... I just don't have time for anything anymore. I'm, I'm sorry, Ken." She looked into his saddening eyes.  
  
Ken knew it would happen, he just didn't really know when. Now? Just when it was going so well?  
  
"Well... I'm sorry, too." And with that, he got up and went to leave.  
  
"Ken, I..."  
  
"What? 'Sorry I'm breaking up with you, Ken, but I got what I wanted from you. Well, have to go, more people's lives to ruin.'" He stopped at the cashier and paid.  
  
/What was that? Did I just say... Thanks Davis.../  
  
Chapter 1  
What Was Once Good  
~ ~ ~  
  
Ken was a little out of character just now, but that is the cause of hanging out with Daisuke too much.  
  
I've figured out that my italics aren't going to show when I post my stories, so whenever that are suppose to be italics, I will add these -.  
  
Through out this story of mine, there will be chapters, such as this, and poetic passes like the prologue, FYI.  
  
I know this chapter must be corny, but it still ties in with the story. Please R&R. Cheers.  
  
~OniHime 


	3. Verse 1: Half a Life

Never Forgiven  
  
The noise...  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
The noisemaker, the machine.  
  
Making lines, rising and falling like the pyramids of Egypt.  
  
Blankets covered Ken, the boy who dreamed.  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
Off to his side, watching without eyes, his machine.  
  
A thick thread came from this machine, this machina.  
  
It wound through his sheets, coming to his hand, becoming the head of a snake.  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
It bit around his finger, making it glow red.  
  
His parents wept tears of saddened love.  
  
His friends came and went, giving him silent messages of hope, and yes, remorse.  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
They came as a whole, or in groups; in twos and threesomes.  
  
They bore him presents that wilted or were eaten by his ever-changing roommates.  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
He never knew they came or went.  
Verse 1  
Half a Life  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Nothing from the bible in this one. I think I will stick with the poetic format for the event that are in the present, up till some point in time.  
  
And thank you, my first reviewers, for your homage. I was sick when I read your reviews, and it brightened my day. Thank you.  
  
~OniHime 


End file.
